My Kind of DIY
by thethatgirl
Summary: Amy/River. Amy walks in on River trying to fix the TARDIS plumbing.


"Now what is the point of having a man about the house if he can't fix things?" River grumbled as she reached for the spanner.

It was Sunday morning and instead of the lovely lie in River had been expecting, she had been awoken by a loud bang, which was quickly followed by a high pitched squeaking noise. Annoyed at being woken River had set of in the direction of the noise. It had lead her to the TARDIS bathroom, which was in a state of utter bedlam. A pipe had burst and the bath taps were now happily covering anything in their general vicinity in hot water. It didn't take River long to find the source of the squeaking noise. The Doctor was cowering in the corner of the bath, covered in red patches where he'd failed to avoid the spraying water.

"Doctor what did you do?" asked an incredulous River.

"It's the TARDIS" wailed The Doctor, "she disliked my rendition of "Dancing Queen""

River couldn't help smirking at this as she ran over to wrestle with the taps. "I've told you before - you shouldn't sing in the shower"

"Well what else am I meant to do?" the Time Lord muttered, " I realise the need for personal hygiene but it's just so boring in here! What do _you_ do in the shower to keep entertained if not sing?"

River stopped her assault on the plumbing and gave The Doctor a knowing look.

"Actually don't answer that." said The Doctor. "Can you make the taps stop? This is starting to feel rather unpleasant."

"They won't turn off. Can't you sonic them or something?" Asked River still engaged in a futile attempt to turn the taps.

"I'm in the shower!" shouted The Doctor "I don't wear clothes in the shower! Where am I meant to keep my sonic screwdriver without pockets?"

This seemed to remind The Doctor that he was indeed naked and that River, fighting with the taps opposite him, had a full and uncensored view. "You um… couldn't throw me a towel could you? I don't really want you looking at my… um… me." He said feebly.

River laughed at this as she grabbed him a towel. "Maybe when you're older"

After a final battle with the taps River managed to stem the eruption the taps were causing enough for The Doctor to be able to climb safely out of the bath.

"The taps are still spitting Doctor; we'll need to look at the pipes under the bath. You must have a toolbox onboard somewhere."

"Yes, erm let me think, third cupboard from the left is your best bet. Take the blue box though, not the red one, I trapped a bloughthie in the red one." The Doctor paused for a moment.

" You know I really ought to take that back to Kabiz one day." The Doctor murmured absentmindedly as he wandered off clad only in his towel.

"What, you're not going to help me?" asked River

"Sorry," called The Doctor "things to do, and anyway I'm allergic to wrenches. They make my hair turn pink and I just can't rock that look."

The pipes were being incredibly uncooperative so River was still on all fours peering under the bath when Amy wandered in looking sleepy, still in her dressing gown.

Amy was surprised but not all together displeased to find River in this position. After all the combined effect of the pose and the shorts River wore to bed gave her a fantastic view of her arse.

"Well good morning Dr. Song." Said Amy grinning

River turned around and got to her feet.

"Please don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the view" Said Amy cheekily.

River couldn't help thinking that Amy was playing with fire here. She knew the redhead had a thing for her, but she'd never been so brazen about it before. A smile formed on River's lips, nobody beat her at her own game.

"I'm afraid The Doctor had a disagreement with the plumbing earlier. You won't be able to shower in here this morning." She took a step closer to Amy "unless you feel like getting naked anyway" River continued, undoing the belt of the dressing gown so that it fell open revealing black jogging bottoms and a rainbow T-shirt.

Amy swallowed quickly "You think you're so attractive no one can resist you" she said with an attempt at bravado.

River moved closer still so that she was whispering in Amy's ear "I don't think Amy, I know". She smiled as Amy's breathing accelerated. She whispered again, her breath tickling Amy's ear "And you Amy Pond, have been hot for me ever since we met."

"I so have not" said Amy taking a step away from River, back peddling.

"Oh really?" Said River moving closer again, so that their faces were inches apart "So if I were to do this..." She inched closer to Amy's face, her eyes flicking between the Scot's eyes and her lips. Amy began to breathe harder, her pulse racing as River closed the last gap and kissed her. "You wouldn't like it?"

"Well, erm, I wouldn't say that..." Amy stammered.

"I thought not" said River smirking. She backed Amy up against the wall before kissing her again; her lip's parting the younger girl's so that her tongue could dip inside. If River had known Amy would taste this good she'd have sabotaged the plumbing months ago. She moved her hands to Amy's shoulders, pulling the dressing gown off so that it fell in a heap on the floor. Amy's head seemed to be clearing, and her hands, previously on River's hips, began to reach further, squeezing River's arse, spurring her on.

Not that River needed much encouragement. She began to slide her hand under Amy's T-shirt, continuing upwards until she felt the swell of her right breast. Amy let out a slight moan, but this seemed to bring her to her senses and she pulled her lips away from River's.

"What's wrong?" Asked River, dropping her hand so that it rested on Amy's hip. "Do you not want to?"

"No, no, no, shh," said Amy, giving River a quick kiss "Nothing like that, just maybe not here?" River looked around. She had to admit a bathroom covered in tools wasn't the sexiest place she'd ever done it.

"Okay, fine." Said River, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy

"My room" said River, speeding up as they walked down the corridor.

"Ooh, Dr. Song taking me to her bedroom." Giggled Amy.

River opened the door at the end of the corridor and pulled Amy inside. She lead her over to the double bed in the middle of the room and lay her back on it, before climbing on top straddling her. Once again their lips connected but this time Amy could tell that River wasn't holding back and all the passion that had built between them the past few months was finally going to be released. River hadn't had much chance to explore Amy's body in the bathroom and she wanted to rectify this immediately. She began to ease the redhead's T-shirt up her body, and despite Amy's protests at not being kissed anymore, eased herself away from Amy's lips so that the T-shirt could be pulled over her head. River then began to kiss Amy again, pushing her body as close to Amy's as possible, so that she could feel the cotton of River's tank top against her skin.

River's kisses were making Amy breathless so she was glad when River moved away from Amy's lips and began to kiss along Amy's jaw, moving to kiss and playfully nibble Amy's neck. River was so glad to have Amy underneath her after all this time that she couldn't resist sucking on her neck a bit harder than necessary, marking her, claiming her as her own. River continued kissing further down Amy's body until she reached her breasts. She ran her fingers across her nipples, gently caressing them. Using the contented noises Amy was making as a guide River took one of her nipple's in her mouth and ran her tongue across it, appreciating the gasps Amy made at this. Cupping the left breast with her hand River began to massage it whilst moving her tongue in small circles around her right nipple.

As much as Amy was enjoying this, she disliked the number of clothes River was still wearing and ran her hands up River's back, under her top to indicate her displeasure. River didn't need telling twice, and sitting back up she reached with both hands to pull the top over her head, freeing her breasts. Amy watched hungrily as they came into view, bouncing slightly as River through her top across the room. Amy sat up too, wanting to touch River's breasts, to explore them with her mouth. River, on the other hand, had different plans. She grabbed Amy's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy ran her hands up River until they were just below her breasts, admiring them, enjoying the way they moved as River pressed her onto the bed.

"River your breasts are amazing, can't I play with them a bit?" asked Amy, unsure what River's reaction would be.

River had never been blessed with patience. All she cared about was getting inside Amy Pond as fast as possible, but the look of longing in Amy's eyes made her pause. Maybe it would be fun to be the submissive one for a change.

"Okay" Said River, allowing Amy to sit up. River was still straddling Amy, ensuring maximal contact between them. Amy leant in, nuzzling into Rivers neck, breathing in the sensual musky scent that was River. She ran her hands along River's toned stomach reaching up to gently fondle her breasts, liking the feeling of their weight in her hands. Amy moved her head lower, taking River's nipple in her mouth sucking lightly. She used her other hand to tease River's other breast, getting the reaction she wanted when River arched her back, breathing deeper.

After a few minutes of this River could take no more.

"God Amy, are you trying to torture me?" Asked an exasperated River.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Amy, looking up.

"What's with this softly softly approach? I want you, now."

Amy laughed "Not one for a bit of teasing then?"

River responded by reaching up and claiming Amy's breasts again.

"I'll take that as a no. Bad girl River!" Amy chastised, giggling.

"Oh you have no idea" growled River, pinning Amy to the bed once more, reining a torrent of kisses on Amy's body, moving gradually lower all the while. Amy began to quiver as River reached her hips, kissing above the line of her jogging bottoms.

River looked up at this movement, concerned. "This is all too fast for you isn't it?" she asked leaning upwards, preparing to move off Amy all together.

"No!" cried Amy. "Please" she said in a breathy voice, "don't stop."

River smiled at the lust on Amy's face, knowing that she must be driving the redhead wild. Unable to wait any longer she began to pull at Amy's jogging bottoms and then her lacy knickers, not stopping until they landed in a heap on the floor. She then ran her hands up Amy's thighs gliding across her crotch, pleased at the wetness she found there. Amy thought she might come just at the sight of River's head between her legs, until River started to rub Amy's clit in little circles with her thumb. This had an immediate effect on Amy who began to moan. Unperturbed, River thrust a finger up Amy commencing a "come hither" motion, rubbing against Amy's G-spot. Amy's hips began to thrust towards River.

"River, oh River... that's... ah...fantastic!" Amy moaned

River smiled to herself, increasing the pace with which she fingered Amy, until her breathing became very shallow and she was incessantly moaning River's name. River stopped suddenly, climbing on top of Amy once more so that they were face to face.

"Why...did you...stop?" gasped Amy looking up into River's eyes.

"You're not the only one who can tease" said River with an evil glint in her eyes.

Amy groaned. "Okay, you've made your point. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, now please, get back down there"

River smiled, she was enjoying this a bit too much for Amy's liking.

"I will" said River, before leaning closer to whisper "if you beg"

"I have to beg?" asked Amy

"You do" said River huskily "or I don't go down again"

"Or I could do this" said Amy, sliding her hands into the waistband of River's shorts. River quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked River with a hint of danger in her voice.

"Yes!" insisted Amy determined to beat River at her own game. River released Amy's hand, which slipped lower until she felt the wetness between River's legs.

"No underwear?" asked Amy

"It just gets in the way" replied River

Amy began to rub her hand back and forth over River's clit, determined to make her as desperate as she was. River, equally determined, tried to keep her composure until she couldn't pretend anymore. She began to thrust her hips towards Amy, wanting to increase the contact between them. Amy sped up, causing River to lean forwards over Amy, her legs no longer able to hold her body weight. Amy took advantage of this pushing herself up to kiss River, her hand still roaming around her shorts. River knew she was close to the edge, hardly able to believe that it was Amy causing the fireworks. River bit Amy hard on the shoulder, only stopping to cry out Amy's name as she climaxed.

Amy removed her hand from River's shorts, holding the older woman close as she collapsed on top of her, panting.

"Amy that was amazing" gasped River, running her fingers through Amy's hair.

Amy smiled. "Do I still have to beg?" asked Amy, motioning towards her naked pussy. River smiled, the glint back in her eye. She moved so that she was between Amy's legs, bending her knees as she moved her legs further apart, leaving Amy fully exposed. River leant in, letting her tongue roll over Amy's clit. Amy let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan which River found incredibly erotic. River moved further south, licking all along Amy's opening but not entering, teasing her. She then moved back to the clit, repeatedly flicking it with her tongue. Amy began to grind her hips towards River's face, moaning loudly. River took this as her cue to enter her. She gradually glided her tongue inside Amy, pulling back slightly before pressing forwards again. River's tongue was driving Amy wild. She couldn't imagine why they hadn't done this before, and made a pledge to do it again soon. River sped up, fucking Amy senseless, until she came, making noises even River had never heard before.

River collapsed onto the bed next to Amy, both of them exhausted.

"We are doing that again" said Amy breathlessly.

River silently agreed.


End file.
